1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to fluid flow control technology, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling fluid flow pressure and flow rate simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
High pressure fluid flows may cause high fluid flow rates at the outlets of the fluid flowing pipelines, for example, in case of water flow, among others. Such high pressure or high flow rates may result in undesirable fluid mass losses at the outlets. Further, because of high pressure, a desired flow rate may not be achieved at various outlets of a pipeline network. As a result, there is non uniform distribution of fluid flow within a pipeline network. For example, in high rise buildings, one outlet at a particular floor may get more water than another outlet at a different floor. Similarly, taps at same floor draw different flow-rates due to different pressures at different taps.
According to conventional solutions, the problem of high pressure and high flow rate has been treated by the use of pressure reducing valves or flow control valves, respectively. These valves reduce or regulate either pressure or flow rate. Such valves are, in most cases, are complex equipment and may include moving parts. Some such devices may also require heavy maintenance.
Moreover, such conventional devices are usually expensive and may be prohibitive to install in most common applications. Further, such devices may be unable to reduce pressure and the flow rate simultaneously.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved system and method for controlling fluid flow pressure and/or flow rate.